Tu vida, Mi vida, Nuestro Destino
by Milaxan
Summary: Las putas recivian millones y controlaban empresas. Loco, el mundo estaba loco. Y agradecian que el mundo estuviese loco. Oh, sí.rn4to Capitulo ONLINE por favor dejen sus reviews! proximo capitulo! lo que han estado esperando! P vamos reviews!
1. ¡¡Papá No!

_Fanfic no apto para la gente que le gusta todo feliz y sonriente. T_T_

**Tu vida, mi vida, nuestro destino. **

**Un FanFic de Inuyasha **

Escrito por Asuka Faithless 

**Capitulo 1;****¡¡Papá no!! ******

¡¡Estaba arta!!, ¡¡¡Arta!!!. No seguiria trabajando para esos mentecatos si no le comenzaban a pagar lo que ella pedia. Lo que le habian dado no era ni la mitad, ni la mitad de lo pactado. ¡¡Esos idiotas!!. Y habian sido 2 tipos mas de los que el tipo ese le habia dicho que habrian. ¡¡Que sucia se sentia!! 

-"Estupidos"- murmuro entre dientes mientras se sentaba en el siento del piloto en su auto. '¿Dónde se metio sango?' comenzo a buscar a su amiga en el obsuro callejón, algo le hizo erizar los pelos de su nuca. Cerro las puertas con seguro y subio las ventanas. 

Un golpe la hizo sobresaltarse y sentir a su corazon latir a mil por hora, miro asustada al lugar de donde el ruido provenia. 

-"Kagome, abreme la puerta"- murmuraba su amiga en la ventna del co-piloto, Kagome suspiro aliviada –"Vamos, no me quedes mirando y abreme"- 

Kagome obedecio rapidamente, y sango entro al auto. Parecia enojada. 

-"¡¡Estupidos!!"- gruño encendiendo el radio –"¡¡Pagarnos $1,000 dlrs. en vez de los $5,000!!"- 

Kagome simplemente arranco el auto bruscamente. 

Kagome y Sango habian sido 'compañeras de trabajo', desde que se conocieron en una despedida de solteros. Ambas habian sido contratadas como bailarinas, y tuvieron que hacer un baile al festejado juntas, desde ese momento se conocen y son las mejores amigas. Para quienes no se hayan dado cuenta, estas chicas son damas de la noche, topleras, prostitutas, perras, putas o como querais llamarles. Ambas tenian sus razones para trabajar en este 'rubro', pero para saber cuales son debemos comenzar la historia. 

Las chicas llegaron al departamento que compartian. Era viejo, el vecindario era malo, pero ellas lo consideraban su hogar. Igualmente lo hacian sus hermanos. 

-"¡¡Mama Kagome!!"- grito una pequeña niña de ojos castaños y cabello miel, la niña salto a los brazos de la joven adolecente –"¿Mama Kagome, duerme casa hoy?"- 

La muchacha asintió, -"Hikari-chan, ve con tus hermanos a dormir, ¿si?"- sonrio dullcemente a su pequeña hermana. En realidad no era su hermana, era mas bien algo así como su hija. Ella la habia criado, desde que su mama la adopto junto a su otro hermano, pero luego con la muerte de su madre ella tuvo que hacerse cargo de sus tres hermanos. Souta, hikari y Shippou. 

Otro niño salio a recivir a las chicas, este salto a los brazos de Sango. 

-"Sango-sama ¿hoy no tienes turno de noche en el hospital?"- Como han de pensar, los niños no tienen ni idea de lo que sus hermanas hacen para ganarse la vida. 

-"Me dejaron quedarme hoy en casa, Kohaku"- Alzo a su hermano y lo tomo en sus brazos. 'uy como pesa'. 

-"Es bueno, Kohaku y Hikari vayan a dormir porque mañana tienen clases"- ambos niños sonrieron y hicieron carrera a la habitación que corpartian todos los niños. 

-"¿Vamos a ducharnos?, me siento realmente sucia"- Murmuro Kagome a su amiga, ella asintió. Un baño le caeria bien, a ambas. 

Fueron derecho al baño. El baño era enorme, habian desecho una habitación para hacer ese baño. Tenia ducha, sauna, yakussi y todas las cosas que un baño de 10m cuadrados podia tener. 

Ambas se metieron al yakuzi, tratando de olvidar lo pasado esa noche, tratando de limpiar su cuerpo de todo rastro de esos hombres, ¡¡Tratando de desaparecer!!, de no odiarse tanto a si mismas. 

-"tenemos que dejar esta vida"- 

-"pero, no tenemos ninguna carrera y con todo esto de la cesantía no creo que encontremos mucho en que trabajar"- La voz de sango bajo un poco de tono –"¿Y que hariamos con la colegiatura de los niños, y la comida?"- 

-"Debe haber alguna manera, Ahorrar, trabajar en alguna cafeteria, o algo, ¡¡no podemos seguir haciendo esto!!"- lagrimas se mezclaron con el vapor que emanaba del agua. No podia seguir vendiéndose, se sentia mal, usadada, y hasta se odiaba ella misma. ¡¡Si en este mismo instante le dieran un arma se suicidaria sin pensarlo dos veces!!. 

-"Quizas podamos ahorrar, y luego terminar el colegio. Y luego de terminar el colegio estudiar algo, ¡¡Pero tendríamos que ahorrar por años y simplemente para el colegio!!"-Sango sentia impotencia de su situación, pero habia aprendido a tomar sus problemas ocn madurez, y ni no habia aprendido la vida la habia obligado. 

Las chicas eran muy parecidas. Compartian los mismos gustos, y habian nacido en el mismo mes. Los padres de ambas habian muerto, en distintas situaciones claro, pero habian muerto, dejándolas con sus hermanos. Solas. Y tuvieron que aprender a valerse por si mismas desde que tenian 17 y 18 años. Por su parecido era la razon por la que se simpatizaban tanto, y hasta vivian juntas. 

-"Quizas, podamos..."- 

-"¿no diras...?"- 

-"Sol una ultima vez, nos pagarian el dinero y nos iriamos"- Murmuro con tono pensativo. Vio como sango salia de la tina, y envolvia su delgado cuerpo con una toalla. 

-"yo tan solo...Mie...Miedo, ¡¡Corre mamá!!"- la chica callo al piso convulsionándose. –"¡¡No mamá!! ¡¡¿Papa?!! ¡¡Noh!!"- 

Kagome se levanto de la tina asustada, y corrio hacia el botiquín del baño sacando una caja con pastillas. 

-"¡¡¡Sango te pondras bien!!!"- Abrio el frasco torpemente sacando tres o cuatro pastillas y metiendolas en la boca e sango, quien seguia gritando cosas como, ¡¡No me toques!! ¡¡Dejala!! ¡¡Mama!! Y cosas así. 

Le apreto la boca con las manos, obligando a la chic a a yragarse las pastillas, Sango la miro enfadada. 

La joven le escupio en la cara, mirándola con odio -"¡¡Te odio!! ¡¡Te odio!!"- se sento y se abalanzo sobre Kagome abofeteándola y golpeándola en la cara –"¡¡Maldito!! ¡¡Maldito!!"- 

Kagom estaba asustada, ¡¡La mayoria de las veces las pastillas la calmaban!!, no podia dejar de mirar los ojos de su amiga que estaban rojos. Igual que siempre que le sucedia esto. Tenia que hacerlo. Se levanto y golpeo a sango en la cabeza dejándola atudida en el piso. 

Se levanto y saco del botiquín una jeringa y unas botellitas, tomo el liguido delas botellitas con la jeringa. Antes que Sango volviese a santarle encima. 

-"¡¡Tu perra!! ¡¡Tu la mataste!! ¡¡Maldito!! ¡¡Te odio!!"- 

Le clavo la jeringa en el cuello. Sango callo dormida en un par de segundos. 

-"¿Por qué papa? ¿p...por...qu.."- 

Kagome abrazo a su inconsciente amiga sin poder evitar llorar. Su amiga sango padecia de una extraña enfermedad genetica, esta solo se activaba con un trauma fuerte durante la infanciay luego se manifestaba en la adolecencia. Y lamentablemente, Sango lo habia sufrido. 

Su llanto se hizo mas fuerte mientras recordaba lo que su amiga habia sufrido, apretando el cuerpo de la joven aun mas fuerte. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ 

Una niña de cabello negro caminaba por la ciudad, venia vestida con roa de escuela y traia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. ¡¡Como se alegrarian sus padres cuando supieran que habia sido aceptada en la escuela de arte!!. Apresuro su marcha aun mas, iba casi corriendo. 

Poco después llego a una linda casa con un antejardín llenos de flores, abrio la reja de su casa y entro al antejardín, esuchando el hermoso canturreo de los pajaros. Un estruendoso ruido de platos quedrandose le hizo sobreasaltarse, se acerco corriendo a la ventana de la cocina. 

-"¡¡¡Tu Perra!!!"- Ese era el padre de la niña, ¿Por qué gritaba asi? Se pregunto mientras buscaba a la persona a quien le gritaba. Su madre. 

-"Tokono amor, yo...yo no eh sido ¡¡Fue tu secretaria, ella llamo para avisar!!"- la mujer tenia un rostro dulce, y una mirada calida. Pero ahora solo tenia temor en los ojos. 

-"¡¡Nada de Tokono Amor!!"- Grito el hombre lanzándole u vaso ala mujer, que le llego enla cabeza. 

La mujer se llevo las manos a la nuca, y luego frente a sus ojos. Sangre corria por su rostro -"¡¡Tokono!!"- grito ahogadamente. 

La niña corio a la puerta de la cocina, ¡¡Estaba cerrada!!. Corrio a la puerta delantera. Cerrada Tambien. 

-"Maldita perra, ahora veraz ¡¡Te hare pagar por todo esto!!"- 

La niña corrio a la puerta trasera, tratando de forzarla, pero tmbien estaba cerrada. Lagrimas gruesas corrian por su rostro, sin poder entender porque su padre le habia hecho una 'pupa' a su madre. 

-"¡¡Tonoko no, por favor!!"- La niña podia sentir los golpes de su madre siendo azotada contras las paredes, y los gritos ahogados que ella daba cada vez que un vidrio se rompia contra su rostro. 

No podia entrar. Mas lagrimas corrieron libres. 

¡¡La ventana!!, quizas podria entrar por alli. Corria hacia la ventana de su habitación, y entro por ella con un poco de dificultad. Entro corriendo a la cocina. 

-"Estupida"- gruño el hombre deslizando el cuchillo por el cuello de la mujer. 

-"¡¡Papa No!!"- 

-"Sango-chan"- murmuro la mujer antes de que su garganta fuese cortada. 

-"¡¡MAMA!! ¡¡Tu maldito!!"- Sango salto sobre la espalda del hombre. Este la agarro del pelo y la elevo al aire, haciendo que de su cuero cabelludo saliese sangre por todo el cabello desprendido. -"¡¡Tu la mataste!! ¡¡Te odio!! ¡¡Maldito!!"- 

-"¿Ahora tu mocosa?"- gruño el hombre acercando su rostro al de la niña. 

Sango sintio el olor a alcohol wn l aliento de su padre -"¡¡Papá!!"- grito la niña mientras el hombre le agarraba el cuello y ponia en cuchillo, que todavía tenia la sangra de su madre en el, en su garganta. 

Un grito ahogado salio de los labios de la niña. 

Lo siguiente ocurrio demasiado rapido. 

Ella agarro un cuchillo de picar que su madre habia estado usando para cocinar y lo clavo con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza de su padre. 

Se acerco a su madre y la movio fuertemente –"¿Mama? Despierta porfavor...mama..."- la movio aun mas, haciendo que el cuerpo de la mujer quedase sobre el de su marido. Movio tanto su cuerpo, que la cabeza dela mujer se desprendio de su cuerpo. 

Cayo al piso llorando sobre los cuerpos ensangrentados de sus padres. 

-"¿papa...mama?"- lloro la niña –"¿por qué...?"- 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ 

¿Continuara? 

N.D.A:

Se que algunos querran matarme por esto...^_^U pero ojala ke no lo hagan en realidad T_T, y les aseguro que vendra mas drama y traumas en la trama de esta 'telenovela' T_T ja. 

^_^ esta idea la tengo en la cabeza desde hacia mucho tiempo, (en realidad desde que mi prima de mio la idea principal, Gracias Chana) _ espero sus reviews, y luego vere la continuación. Disculpen la ortografia 

Proximo capitulo: 

**¿Tus razones?, ¿Mi vida?**


	2. ¿Tus razones?, ¿Mi vida?

Quiero pedirles disculpas si no les agrada mi fanfic, pero...¿No a todos tiene que agradarles todo, no? Espero que cambien de opicion eso si, aunque les advierto que desde ahora este fanfic parecera telenovela brazileña (Nada de rasismos, pero siempre las telenovelas de ese pais son bien enredadas y con bastantes confuciones, cachetadas y desamores), o algo por el estilo. ¡¡Espero que les agrade!!

Fanfic no apto para la gente que les gustan los fanfics con finales felices y vidas perfectas.

Tu vida, Mi vida, Nuestro destino.

Un fanfic de Inuyasha,

escrito por Asuka Faithless.

Capitulo 2,

¿Tus razones?, ¿Mi vida?

-"¡¡A levantarse, a Levantarse!!"- Hikari gritaba caminando por el pasillo de los dormitorios, golpeando una olla con una espatula -"¡¡YA SALIO EL SOL!!"- Grito aun mas fuerte la niña.

-"¡¡Callate!!"- souta parecia enfadado, ni miro a su hermana y entro al baño. comenzo a cepillarse los dientes junto con Kohaku.

-"Hikari, por favor son als 7 am"- gruño kagome asomandose a la puerta de su habitacion, luego salio sango con una mirada de 'tengo sueño, no molesten'.

La joven de pelo negro y liso, murmuro un par de insultos para hikari y luego se metio al baño a cepillarse los dientes.

El ultimo en desperarse fue el pequeño Shippou. Como siempre, se habia quedado hasta tarde jugando videojuegos y ahora no tenia ganas de salir de la cama. Pero el colegio era la obligacion del dia, y el sabia que tenia que levantarse, asi que lo hizo.

Shippou camino hacia hikari, le arrebato la olla de cocina y con la espatula golpeo la cabeza de la niña -"Si quieres que despierte simplemente, No-Hagas-Esto-MAS"- gruño enfadado.

Esa era una mañana normal en su casa, ¡¡Era su forma de vida!!, y en cierto modo, estaba muy bien. Una vez todos ubiseen terminado su ritual matutino, se dispusieron a desayunar, lo que Hikari habia cocinado.

-"Hikari..."- Murmuro Kagome con el tenedor en la boca, mirando a la niña un tanto asustada. -"¿Que le pusiste a los panqueques?"-

-"Haber...Harina, huevos, ese polvo blanco que tu siempre usas en los panqueques y leche"-

-"¿El polvo blanco del tarro verde?"- La niñita asintio.

¡¡Eso es Bicarbonato niña!!. Todos se vieron los unos a los otros, verdes, luego azules, violetas y por ultimo amarillos.

En un par de segundo no quedaba nadie en el comedor, y todos estaban, ahora en el baño.

-------------------------------------

-"¡¡Desde ahoar en adelante cocinaremos solo nosotras dos!!"- Sango no parecia muy complacida mientras manejaba su auto, Kegome le miro divertida.

-"Tienes que admitir que fue divertido"-

-"¡¡Claro, divertido es vomitar al unisono junto a todos tus hermanos!!"- La joven no le encontraba lo gracioso. Ella, 'sus hermanos'...Vomitando. ¡¡No era Gracioso!!.

-"Bueno, eso paso hace horas."- Higurashi saco una pequeña libreta negra de su bolso. -"Tenemos trabajo"-

-"¿El señor Matsura denuevo?"- Kagome asintio, detestaban al viejo Matsura. Era un anciano maloliente y gruñon, que le encantaba ver a chicas jovenes bailandole. Lo malo era que pagaba bastante dinero, y ellas no podian darse ellujo de perder a tan buen cliente.

-"Tal vez podamos no ir esta vez"- Murmuro la menor de las dos. Claroq ue eso era solo un pensamiento, porque estaban escasas de dinero y necesitaban eso rapido. Era algo asi como una obligacion.

Sango no dijo nada y solo siguo conducienod ashta que lleagron a la mansion Matsura. Trataton de no llamar la atencion, pero era casi imposible con toda la policia cerca de alli. Parecia que habia habdo un choque de autos en la siguiente esquina. Demonios, a Matsura no le gusta que llamasen la atencion.

Entraron a la mansion, lo extraño era que estaban interrogando a los criados de la casa. Un oficial se les acerco.

-"¿Quienes son ustedes dos?"- pregunto con voz firme y ronca. El hombre era corpulento y alto, tenia un rostro de malo que no se lo quitaba nadie.

-"Higurashi, Kagome y ella es Yuzasaki, Sango"- Kagome trato de no parecer nerviosa. quizas el oficial podria sospechar algo.

-"¿Que hacen aqui y que relacion tienen con el?"- Las jovenes tragaron fuertemente su saliva, gotas de sudor caian por sus frentes mientras se miraban la una a la otra.

-"Ellas vienen a verme"- Respondio un señor bajito y de aspecto gracioso, era regordete y usaba unas grandes gafas redondas. Falta mencionar que hablaba gracioso. Sango rio levemente al escucharle y Kagome se relajo. El Señor Genkai siempre habia sido muy amables con ellas, ademas de gracioso y buena persona. Era la mano derecha del señor Matsura.

El oficial se retito rapidamente.

-"¿Que sucede señor Genkai, Por que hay tantos policias?"-

-"Les pido que vuelvan a verme mañana y les explicare esto y un par de cosas mas, pero debe ser mañana por la tarde."- Genkai sonrio y saco dos sobres gruesos del bosillo de su pantalon.

-"Tengan esto, es de parde de mi jefe. El señor Matsura se los envia con saludos y con la peticion de que vengan a hblar conmigo mañana. Es de suma importancia. "- les alargo los sobres, uno a cada una.

Kagome fue la primera en abrir el sobre. Era una buena cantidad de dinero. Mas bien una gigantesca y colosal cantidad de billetes junto a un cheque, que exedia los 7 ceros.

Sango miro sosprendia al redordete señor. -"¿Y esto?"-

-"El señor Matsura les da eso, es por las anteriores antenciones que le han dado."- Una gran gotaza le aparecio en la fenrete al tipo y se limpio con un pañuelo. -"Aqui entre nosotros, el viejo es un tanto extraño"- Otra guesa gota cayo por la frente calva de Genkai. -"Les considera algo asi como sus hijas y les tiene bastante afecto"-

Sango y Kagome sintieron gotas caer por sus frentes. Que tipo mas pervertido era el señor Matsura. ¡¡Y que loco estaba!!, tanto dinero, esto les alcanzaba ahsta para un pequeño departamento.

-"Por ultima vez les pido que..."- Un oficial se le acerco con rostro preocupado, le susurri algo al oido y hizo un par de ademanes con las manos a otros policias, dos mas se acercaron a ellos. -"Como decia, les pido que vengan mañana por la tarde para explicarles todo esto, ahora si me disculpan, tengo asuntos que conversar con estos caballeros"-

Las jovenes asintieron y se marcharon escoltadas por el par de policias, mientras caminaban al auto los oficiales comentaron algo acerca de la mansion y del señor matsura, tambien dijeron algo de las compañias Matsura. Trataron de subirse al auto lo mas rapido, para salir de ahi lo antes posible. Quizas luego el viejo luego se retractaria del dinero que les estaba dando.

-"Este viejo esta cada vez mas loco"- Kagome asintio abrochandose el cinturon de seguridad.

-"Y este sobre de dinero, creo que hay suficiente como para que nos mudemos de casa y compremos un par de muebles nuevos. Hasta podriamos..."-

-"¿Qué?"- Sango le miro curiosa mientras giraba el voalnte dle auto para dar vuelta en una esquina. Encendio la radio y volvio a preguntar. -"Vamos Kagome-chan ¿Qué?"-

-"No, no nada"- Era demasiado soñar quizas, pero con ese dinero, podrian dejar esta vida, era lo que habian esperado. Pero aun asi le faltaban algunos miles de dolares como para no necesitar trabajar mientras estudiaban alguna carrera. Sí. Estudiar medicina y dejar esto de lado, encontrar una cura para Sango y para la enfermedad de Shippou.

Alcanzaba el dinero, solo para pagar la carrera de Sango, ella queria estudiar Leyes, y esa carrera duraba un par de años menos que Medicina, y era menos costosa.

Quizas...si ella se sacrificaba un poco y trabajaba mientras su amiga estudiaba, podrian sacar adelante a su pequeña familia. A su amiga. A sus hermanos.

Dejar esa vida era lo unico que deseaba. Dejar de sentirse un juguete, que luego de una noche pasaba de moda y era reemplazado por uno nuevo. Era horrible, perder la virginidad del alma una y otra vez durante dias y dias, nunca acababa.

Quizas....

-"Quizas podamos comprarnos algo lindo"- murmuro su amiga.

Kagome sintio que su mente le obligaba a dormir un poco. Obedecio.

-------------------------------------

Podia ver a unas 5 personas. Su tio y tia, primo y prima, y hasta veia a su abuela. Estaban todos frente a un par de ataudes, que estaban semiescondidos en el suelo. El agujero en donde estaban los ataudes era del color negro mas obscuro que nunca ubiese visto, era igual que el traje de las personas y el que estaba usando.

Una tia, la hermanastra de su madre, comenzo a reir descaradamente. Su risa resonaba en todo el cementerio. Pronto su tio, primo y prima comenzaron a reir hasta la madrastra de su madre, su abuela estaba riendo.

Solo ella estaba llorando.

¿Por que reis, si mi mamita ah esta muertita?, la niña lloraba y lloraba. Tres manitas le tomaron sus manos. Sus hermanos.

¡¡Ellos no quieren a mamita ni a papito!!, el menor de los niños miraba con rencor a sus tios que solo reian y tiraban piedras a los ataudes. Los menores, sus primos solo jugaban con barro que se formaba con la lluvia que habia empezado a caer.

¿Por que reis si mamita esta muerta?, repitio la niña. Sus lindos ojos cafes estaban rojisimos por las lagrimas que estaban siendo ahora labadas por la lluvia.

¡¡Porque tu madre era una puta zorra!!, rio uno de sus tios. Los niños le miraron y luego a su abuela.

¿Que me mirais pendejos malnacidos?, ¡¡vosotros no sois mis nietos, son nietos de mi difunto esposo. Y esa perra ahi muerta es la hija de ese viejo!!

Era cierto, nunca habian querido a mama. Porque ella habia heredado el dinero de mi abuelo cuando murio. El era un gran doctor. Mi susodicha abuela, luego de eso se mostro como era, y como odiaba a mi madre. Una pequeña niña, ¡¡Desde niña tuvo que soportar a su madrastra y a su hermanastro!!. Que feliz habia sido mama cuando se fue de la casa de su madrastra.

Pero mamita siempre os ayudo en todo, una niñita bajita sollozo entre los brazos de la mayor.

Pero se caso con mi prospecto de esposo, gruño la tia, No soporto ver a estos pendejos, bien por nosotros que van a parar a un orfanato.

¿Un orfanato?

Sí alli es donde van las crias feas como ustedes, gruño uno de sus primos lanzadoles tierra.

Los hermanos se abrazaron entre si lo mas que pudieron, un poco despues unos hombres les separaron con fuerza y los alejaron.

-------------------------------------

Kagome desperto sobresaltada.

-"Como odio a mi familia"- gruño con enojo y lagrimas contenidas en los ojos. Siempre habian odiado a su mama y con eso, a ella y sus hermanos. ¿Porque habia soñado con esto ahora?, hacia tiempo que no recordaba el funeral de su madre y padre.

Se dio vuelta en la cama. Habia llegado a su casa directo a volver a dormir.

Eran las 8 de la noche. ¿Tanto habia dormido?, sus hermanos ya deberian estar en casa.

'Mañana les comprare algo lindo', penso.

'A Shippou esa nueva caja de chocolates y dulces, a Hikari ese lindo conejo de peluche queria y a Souta el videojugo de Zelda que tanto habia querido. A Kohaku igual le comprare algo, quizas le compre esos jeans que vio en la tienda de ropa y a Sango podria comprarle los aretes de plata habian estado en exposicion en la joyeria de enfrente.' Todos estaran contentos.

-"Adoro a mi familia actual"- Volvio a dormirse.

-------------------------------------

Sango se encontraba viendo el televisor mientras su hermano Kohaku jugaba 'Yu-gi-oh' con Souta, este ultimo parecia ir ganando.

-"Yo activo mi carta trampa y pierdes a tu mounstro"- Souta no pudo evitar soltar una risa malefica . -"Y ahora te ataco con mi mounstro y como tienes a 'la sirena' en modo ataque, te quito tus ultimos puntos de vida...y.. "-

¡¡Gane!!, ¡¡¡Gaaaaneeeeeee!!!, Souta gritaba escandalosamente por toda la sala. Saltosobre el sofa, haciendo que sango saliese de su concentracion en la television y callese al piso, Kohaku le arrollo mientras perseguia a Souta, pero este resbalo con el control remoto y cayo al piso adolorido.

-"Mouuu, me duele la espalda, ese control estupido"-

-"¡¡Yo estaba viendo un programa!!"- gruño la joven mientras tradtaba de armar el control del televisor. Un canal le llamo la atencion.

-"¿No es esa...?"- Sango corto las palabras de Souta.

-"¡¡Que hace esa estupida de Kikyo en la television, ¿Esta saliendo con ese cirujano de pacotilla?!!"- Se acerco tanto como pudo a la pantalla del pobre aparato. -"¡¡Que coraje, que coraje!! pensar que es la media hermana de Kagome"-

Maldita sea esa bruja, murmuro lo mas bajo que pudo Sango. Pero aun asi Hikari que recien salia de la ducha y habia sido atraida por la conmocion le escucho, y lentamente asintio con la cabeza.

Tia Kikyo...

_:::Continuara:::_

_Nda: Mmm...¿Tragico?, ¡¡Claro que si!! ¿que esperaban?, Kagome y sus hermanos son huerfanos y fueron a parar a un orfanato, pues nadie en su familia queria hacerce cargo de ellos. ^_^ no se preocupen que tendremos un par de cosas alegres mas adelante, y quizas...si me dicen en sus reviews (claro) hare que sea Inu-Kag, aunque en un principio pensaba hacer esa pareja, pero... con mas enredos que el nudo que se hace en mi pelo cuando duermo . ^^_

_No se salvaron esta vez de Kikyo, ¿no?. ¡¡¡A mi me sale hasta en la sopa!!!, siii en serio, Mi sopa de letras formo claramente 'cikio', que si lo piensas bien es como Kikyo (Con la diferencia de la C, pero eso es minimo), le grite a mi mama que como se le ocurria darme sopa de letras con eso escrito y yo creo que casi penso en mandarme al sikiatra (denuevo)._

_T_T, bien.. ¿Reviews?, os espeeeeero. (Vamos que se pueede con los reviews.)_


	3. Kikyo vuelve con mas de una sorpresa

Me disculpo con toda la gente que esta al pendiente de mis fanfics (si es que hay alguna), porque no eh podido actualizar mi primer fic y tampoco este, T_T esas trancas de tramas que me dan son cada vez peores. 

Ojala que con este capitulo compense todo, (Ojala, ojala, ojala). Bueno ¡¡Lean el fic y vean que hay de nuevo viejo!! xD

A la gente que espera la actualizacion en mi pagina les dire…¡¡Me estoy mudando de servidor.!!

**Tu vida, Mi vida, nuestro destino**

**Un fanfic de Inuyasha**

**Escrito por Asuka Faithless (wonzanaguen…)**

**Capitulo 3**

Kikyo vuelve, con mas de una sorpresa.

Kagome corrio lo mas rapido que pudo hacia la sala, el grito de Sango le habia llamado la atencion. Encontro a su amiga junto a Hikari, souta y Kohaku, todos mirando atentamente la television.

_"Solo quiero decir que espero que todos los niños del mundo esten bien, y para ello quiero donar esta cantidad de dinero a Unicef " Una mujer aparece junto a un gran cheque, y se lo entrega a un hombre que parecia ser un representante de la Unicef. "Espero que ayude a muchos niños"_

_Un niño sucio y un tanto delgado sale por detras de unas cortinas y corre a los brazos de Kikyo. _

_"¡¡Gracias Señora, ahora por fin tendre zapatillas!!" El publico rompe en un gran 'ahw...'_

-"¡¡Que perra mas hipocrita!!"- Sango salto de su asiento propinandole una patada al televisor, que milagrosamente ni se tambaleo en su mesa.

-"¿Hermanita, la tia Kikyo es un perrito como Lasie o Poochinie?"- Hikari miro inocentemente a kagome, ella simplemente nego.

-"Vete a acostar junto con Souta, que mañana es un día intenso"- Sonrio levemente. Esta niña era inocente, no queria ensuciarle tan pronto la mente con insultos. Souta un tanto molesto y dando un par de insultos se fue adormir, llevandose consigo a Kohaku y Hikari.

-"¿Que hace ella en television?"-

-"Al parecer se caso con ese cirujano plastico, y ahora esta bañanada en dinero. ¡¡Les dio a los de Unicef una tremenda cantidad de dinero!!"- 

-"Yo que pensaba que seguia en prision por el juicio de asesinato de su esposo"- Kagome se sento en el sofa para poder ver la television. Quizas esto seria interesante.

-"Su segundo esposo, el cirujano es el tercero"- Sango estaaba por explicar como habia salido Kikyo de prision, pero...

_"¿Y que hay de su acusasion de asesinato?"_

_"Eso fue todo un doloroso y cruel malentendido. ¡¡Nunca!!, repito, Nunca, ubiese pensado en atentar contra mi amado difunto esposo, las pruebas en mi contra fueron disueltas pues la policia verifico correctamente mi coartada"_

_"¿Donde estaba usted exactamente esa noche?"_

_"Estaba con mi actual esposo. El me estaba realizando una operacion."_

-"¡¡¡Basura!!!"- Grito Kagome enojada -"Tu y yo la vimos saliendo de la casa ante de que encontrasen al tipo ese"-

-"Vez que todo se logra con dinero y una camisa de gran escote"- Kikyo era la unica mujer en su vida, que ellas habian conocido que deberia tener de segundo nombre, bueno ustedes saben (para que agregar mas malas palabras). ¡¡Era sorprendente la forma en que enamoraba a los hombres!!, para luego dejarlos sin dinero alguno, claro. O como habia pasado con su anterior esposo, para luego asesinarlos.

-"Ahora vendra a mostrarme su dinero y poder, ¡¡Como la odio!!, siempre la favorita, siempre la mejor, Siempre. Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo. Cuando hacia algo mal en el orfanato, me culpaban a mi. Fue la primera y unica en ser adoptada, la primera hija de mi padre, todo ella. ¡¡Como la odio, y ahora vendra a refregarme en la cara su nueva vida, y luego a refregarme que su esposo murio y se quedara con todo el dinero!!. Si hasta mis hermanos le quieren mas a ella."-

-"No es verdad, hermanita"- Hikari estaba tras la puerta de la sala escuchando todo -"Shippou, Souta y yo te queremos 'arto', tu nos cuidaste, eres como nuestra mamá. Tía Kikyo llega y se va, pero tu te quedas. Por eso no la llamo hermana."- La niña abarazo a Kagome fuerte.

Kagome le devolvio el abrazo.

_"¿Y que es lo que hara ahora Kikyo-chan?"_

_"Pues quiero visitar a mi media hermana, ella vive con mis hermanitos. Me encantaria verles..." sonrio sinicamente._

Sango solo gruño fuerte. -"Pronto veremos a esa zorra"-

-"¿Hermanita?, ¿Tía Kikyo es un zorro? "-

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-"Deberias tener mas cuidado, lo que dijste adentro pudo aberse malinterpretado"- un joven de cabello negro y expresion preocupaba le hablaba a un  hombre que por su forma de vestir, parecia un ejecutivo.

-"No quiero que esa mujer pise esta oficina, ¿Me oyes?"- los ojos ambar del hombre brillaron con intensidad. -"Aunque te diga quqe traera a su esposo o a la milicia, no la dejas entrar"-

-"¿Que tienes en contra de ella?. Inuyasha lo que paso ya paso y esta en el pasado, no es bueno vivir en lo atrasado"-

-"¡¡No te pongas profetico Miroku!!, Simplemente no la dej..."-

-"¿No quieres que me dejen pasar?"- Una mujer de cabello negro y liso le sonreia fingidamente. Kikyo.

-"¿Que haces aqui?, Crei que estabas en la carcel"- Miroku lentamente fue alejandose de la habitacion, tratando de no salir herido en el proceso.

-"Estaba, esa es la palabra clave."- La mujer se hacerca con caminada pomposa al chico de cabello blanco, este le mira enfadado.

-"¿Que quieres?"-

-"¿No es obvio?"- Abrazo a inuyasha por la espalda.

-"No, no lo es"- Se separo bruscamente del abrazo y miro a Kikyo con firmeza. -"Ya, de una vez, ¿Que quieres?"-

-"Quiero poner una demanda"- Murumuro tirando unas carpetas sacadas de su bolso. -"Quiero el caso armado y listo para llevarlo a la corte, en una semana, no quiero un juicio largo. De una sola sesion si es posible."- Y sin mas salio de la oficina caminando igual de pomposo, como cuando habia llegado.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar suspirar. Esa no era la Kikyo que habia conocido a los 15 años.

Se sento en su comodo silon, frente a un extenso y repleto escritorio. Alzo la mano y presiono unos botones de su telefono.

-"Susana, manda a la oficina a Miroku, dile que es urgente"- A los segunods Miroku aprecio en la puerta.

Miroku no alcanzo a preguntar que ocurria. -"Tenemos un caso"-

-"¿De que se trata?"-

-"Una demanda contra Higurashi, Kagome. Por Custodia de tres menores."- Inuyasha abrio el sobre que Kikyo le habia dejado, saco unas fotos dentro de el y los papeles atachados a ellos.

-"Higurashi, Kagome. Veinte años, desempleada, con un historial de arrestos por supuestos robos..."-  Tomo la foto que estaba enganchada al documento -"Me parece que es la hermana de Kikyo, por el apellido, y si no me equivoco es la mujer que atestiguo en su contra cuando la acusaron del asesinato de su ex esposo"-

Miroku alcanzo la foto -"Sí, es ella"-

-"Es una demanda por custodia, por los menores"- Alzo otro expediente y un par de fotos mas -"Souta Higurashi, Hikari Higurashi y Shippou Higurashi. Los menores viven con ella en un departamento que arrienda junto a una supuesta amiga"-

-"Entiendo, averiguare lo que necesitemos para terminar este caso lo mas rapido posible"- Copio unos datos de un expediente en un trozo de papel  y salio rapidamente de la oficina.

-"Pobre niña, luego de esto quedara destrozada"-

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A la mañana siguiente, la vida en el departamento en donde vivian Kagome, Sango y los hermanitos habia recien comenzado a eso de las 8 am. Hikari se habia quedado milagrosamente dormida y no habia levantado a nadie, estaban ya bastante atrasados para el colegio. Lo peor era que Souta y Kohaku tenian examenes de Biologia y Quimica ese dia y si no los dejaban entrar tendrian que darlos a final de semestre. Estaban simplemente bastante apurados.

-"¡¡¡HIKARI!!! ¿TE TOMASTE LA LECHE?"-

-"¡¡No quiero leche, no quiero, no quiero!!"- Hikari tomo su taza de leche y la derramo en el fregadero de la cocina. Kagome abanzo a paso firme y le sirvio otro vaso de leche chocolatada.

-"¡¡Te la tomas y punto!!"- La niña iba a abrir su boquita cuando la mujer agrego -"¡¡Por que si no, te dejo toda la tarde viendo el discovery kids!!"-

Rapidamente Hikari se tomo su leche sin añadir nada mas.

Cerraron puertas, ventanas y cerrojos, tratando de llegar lo ams rapido posible al primer piso para partir al fin al coelgio. Sango se quedo en las escaleras.

-"Extraño, muy extraño..."- De un salto callo al primer piso y se adelanto al asiento del conductor, por fin esaban todos listos para el colegio.

Un hombre de gabardina aparecio bajando las escaleras cuando el grupito partia a la escuela.

-"¡¡Guau!!, que sentidos de esa muchacha, persivio que la estaban observando"- Miroku sonrio de mejilla a mejilla -"Atractiva y percectiva"- Se monto a un auto negro y saco una libreta.

'Nota personal, cuidate de la mayor, puede darte problemas'

Y no se imaginaba....

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-"Hikari, Beso"- Mas que una peticion, era una orden de parte de Kagome. Todas las mañanas se despedian de la misma manera, para incurcarle algunaque otra tradicion a la niña.

Hikari beso la mejilla de su hermana y la de Sango despreocupadamente , antes de salir corriendo tras sus 'tres hermanos'.

-"¿Por qué no vamos de compras?, me encantaria consentirme un poco."- Sango aplaudio ante la idea de Kagome -"pero solo un poco, porque despues no tenemos con que comer"-

Llegaron al centro comercial en menos de 15 minutos, todo el camino Sango habia estado pensativa y distante. Kagome que la conocia mejor que nadie, lo habia notado.

-"¿Que te sucede?"- 

Sango la miro como si no le ubiese hablado en otro idioma.

-"¿Q-u-e t-e p-a-s-a?"- Repitio con mas enfasis -"Haz estado todo el recorrido pensativa"-

-"Es que..."-

-"Cuentame"- La joven miro a Sango preocupada.

-"Ideas mias nada mas, no te preocupes"- Salio del carro y cerro la puerta rapidamente -"Ahora vamos que con lo demorona que eres, saldremos pasada medianoche"- Kagome le da un codazo a Sango, y ambas corren a las tiendas.

Unas tres o cuatro horas mas (hey no se crean! ke enseiro al menos yo me demoro bastante comprando...), las jovenes salen del centro comercial llenas de paquetes, bolsas, regalos y ademas con una gran sonrisa en cada rostro. 

-"Wuau nunca habia comprado tanto en mi vida"- Kagome mira a Sango como quien no se cree la cosa -"okei, okei, luego de mi cumpleaños del año pasado"-

-"Los niños se van a poner contentos, hacia tiempo que querian mas ropa"-

-"Hikari sobretodo, desde que le gusta ese niño del vecino"- Ambas rien un poco y luego hablan a coro -"toda una mujercita"-

Vuelven a reir ahora con mas fuerza.

Esta Vez fue Kagome la que sintio algo extraño en el estacionamiento.

-"Sango, Alguien nos vigila. Ahora rie como si ubiese dicho algo gracioso"- murmuro sonriente, tratando de ocultar que estaba buscando a esa persona. Sango rio histerica.

-"Yo senti lo mismo pero en el estacionamiento de la casa"- Sango reia mientras murmuraba a su amiga, evitando asi que 'quien fuese esa persona' se diese cuanta que habia sido descubierto.

-"Quizas nos quieren asaltar o algo, mejor nos vamos"- Ambas se subieron al auto lo mas rapido que alcanzaron y partieron como alma que lleva el diablo.

Llegaron al departamento, guardaron los paquetes, se recostaron un rato y descansaron. Se quedaron dormidas un par de horas, soñas quien sabe que cosas porque ambas parecian muy entretenidas con sus sueños. Kagome murmuraba cosas que sonaban como "uswari" o "osuwari" y sango no dejaba de decir "houshi hentai".

Al rato una llamada telefonica las desperto, Kagome cogio el telefono.

-"Residencia Higurashi-Yuzasaki, Kagome al habla"-

_'¿Señorita Higurashi?, Habla Genkai'_

Sango Que habia puesto el altavoz, golpea el codo de kagome y hace unos gestos que claramente decian 'No vamos a ver al señor Matsura'

-"Ah, hola señor Genkai, ¿Que se le ofrece a estas tempranas horas?, nuestra cita era..."-

_'si, lo se' _Se escucho el sonido del viejito resoplando '_Pero los abogados de la compañia Matsura necesitan que se adelante, ¿Podrian venir usted y la señorita Yuzasaki a mi oficina, ahora?'_

-"Eh..."- ¿Abogados?, ¡¡Que demonios!!, ¿Acaso las hivan a demandar por algo?, ¡¡No habian hecho nada mas que acostarse con el viejo matsura!! y ni que el se ubiese reusado mucho. Sango le hizo una seña de que aceptara. -"Esta bien, iremos de inmediato"-

_'¡¡Oh!! Muchisimas gracias, nos vemos' _Y luego se escucho el tip tip tip del telefono.

-"¿Que hacemos si nos quieren demandar o algo?"-

-"Lo mejor sera ver que sucede, no podemos hacernos las desentendidas si nos quieren demandar por algo, mejor vamos y averiguamos porque"-

Afuera, en la ventana, colgado de un aparatito limpiavidrios (de esos grandotes que son como asensores) estaba Miroku, escuchando cada palabra de las chicas y con un audifono que estaba conectado a un espia de llamadas. Sonreia malicioso mientras anotaba cada cosa en su pequeña agenda negra. Derrepente saco un telefono celular, marco un numero y a los segundos comenzo a hablar.

-"Sakura, dile a Inuyasha que investigue todo acerca de Matsura y la compañia Matsura. Tambien que instale algunos microfonos en la oficina de un tal Genkai"-

'Oh, Claro señor' Se escucho un tipear de teclado y luego.. 'Dice que no es su jodida secretaria apra andarle haciendo sus estupidos mandados, dice que te busques una esposa para eso'

-"¡¡¿QUE?!! ¡¡DILE A ESE CABEZA DE PERRO QUE ATIENDA DE UNA VEZ, ESTO TIENE QUE VER CON EL CASO HIGURASHI!!"-

Otro tecleo de computador y 'Dice, ¿Quien demonios es Genkai?'

-"¡¡Que lo averigue el, Yo solo espio!!"- y colgo el telefono, trato de guardarlo en su bolsillo pero callo hacia la acera (unos tres pisos mas abajo). -"Demonios"- Maldijo al ver el auto de Sango y Kagome salir del edificio.

**:::Claro que CONTINUARA:::**

**Notas de Autora:** ¿La espera fue demasiado agotadora?, espero que haya valido la pena.

Este capitulo quizas no es el mas largo, NO es el mejor que tendra esta serie, pero es el que mas me ah llenado hasta ahora _ Espero de corazon que les haya gustado, porque ¬_¬ en verdad me costo salir de mi tranca (Un par de problemas de amistades, una gran desilucion, unos malos recuerdos y hasta ¬_¬ nueva materia de matematicas).

No les puedo prometer que el proximo capitulo estara pronto, pero si les prometo que pondre lo mas de mi parte para poder hacer el capitulo ¬¬ tambien mantener mi pagina y mis demas fics. (creanme que solo tengo unos tres).

Como es mi coooossssstuuuuummmbreeeeee dibulgare algo aqui ¬¬, mis queridisimos problemas (en especial).

**PROBLEMA:** (no lo leas si no tienes ganas) ¿Han notado como cuando mas quieres algo, mas distante esta?, bueno a ¬¬ yo lo noto, _ siiiiiiih! odio sentirme asi...¿Como? bueno! eso! querer algo hace tiempo y luego que alguien mas lo tenga, es como cuano uno es pequeño y quiere un dulce, uno mira a sus padres con carita de yo quero ese dulce, comprenmelo, y ellos ni pio te hacen, en cambio llega el hijastro del vecino de la cuadra de al frente (al decir eso me refiero a cualquier mojigato) y les pide lo mismo a TUS papas y ellos se lo compran, ¡¡¡COMO VA A SER ESO!!!. En principio te sientes ESTUPIDO por no haber pedido el Concenado dulce, y al pedirlo ya no lo puedes tener porque eera el unico que quedaba en la estupida tienda. No es que mis padres no me hayan comprado algo y que sí se lo hayan comprado al  hijastro del vecino de la cuadra de al frente, es que estoy dando un ejemplo. 

_ weno ese es mi actual problema, claro que el tema real no esta puesto, pero la idea si esta.

Ya me di por vencida con el dulce, eso si.

WA! Cada uno adapte eso a la situacion que quiera y BAM! a todos les pasa! ¬¬ esepto a esso estupidos hijastros del vecino de la cuadra de al frente wa!...

¬¬ no vemos. ^_^ gracias por leerme y ojala continues haciendolo.


	4. Lucky Strike

Capitulo 4 Lucky Strike  
  
Las chicas se demoraron menos de 30 minutos en llegar, entrar y sentarse dentro de la mansion matsura. Genkai parecia nervioso desde un principio, y se limpiaba constantemente en sudor de las manos ocn el pantalon, miraba por la ventana, luego a su escritorio, luego a las chicas, luego denuevo a la ventana, y asi hasta que kagome no aguanto mas.  
  
-"Bien, ¿Para que nos hizo venir?"- Kagome apretaba el mango de la silla con fuerza, estaba impaciente por salir de alli.  
  
-"¿Como ha dicho?"- genkai estaba demasiado distraido, y con lo impaciente que eran ambas jovenes, les dio un ataque y se levantaron de sus asientos tratando de irse de la habitacion. -"¡¡Esperen!!, gomen, gomen es que pensaba en la mejor manera de explicarles esto"-  
  
Las chicas tomaron asiento en silencio.  
  
Tocio un poco, y como si fuese un diplomatico bebio un poco de agua -"Ustedes saben, que el seor Matsura las apreciaba al extremo, ¿no es cierto?"-  
  
Una gota callo por la frente de Kagome y Sango.  
  
-"Bueno, es el caso, que el señor Matsura nunca tuvo herederos, nadie quien siguiese sus pasos de muerto"- Kagome sitio que su boca se abria grande, ¿era acaso posible?.  
  
-"Nunca tuvo a nadie de confianza y al quien le tuviera aprecio, como para dejarle sus bienes..."- Dios santo, ¿QUE ESTABA HABLANDO ESTE HOMBRE?, ¿ERA POSIBLE?.  
  
'noh...nohh...no te adelantes a concluciones' - penso  
  
-"Y me refiero a cuando digo que las queria al extremo, a que las consideraba sus hijas"- Una gota callo fuerte por la frente del asistente, ¡¡Hijas!!, si ese hombre disfrutaba al verlas desnudas. -"La razon para traerlas aqui hoy, es para que firmen que les ha sido otorgado la parte que les corresponde segun el testamento del señor Matusura"-  
  
Am bas chicas se miraron con sorpresa y felicidad. ¡¡Podrian darse unas buenas vacaciones con el dinero!!.  
  
-"Lo cual vendria siendo desde esta mansion, hasta las empresas Matsura"- El viejito se sento en su escritorio y les alargo unso papeles y una pluma para que firmasen.  
  
-"¿Que dijo?, ¿Las empresas Matsura?"-  
  
Las empresas Matsura, estaban en casi todos los ambitos, y en cada uno de ellos, eran la empresa mas exitosa del pais. ¡¡Dios!!, si ellas mismas se bañaban y perfumaban con cosmeticos de la empresa Matsura, ¿Ahora serian dueñas de esta?. El mundo se habia dado vuelta al parecer.  
  
Las putas recivian millones y controlaban empresas. Loco, el mundo estaba loco.  
  
Y agradecian que el mundo estuviese loco. Oh, sí.  
  
-"Tienen una reunion con los ejecutivos de la empresa esta tarde, por si es que quieren aceptar la empresa"- Le brillaron los pequeños ojos agudos tras las gafas de fondo de botella de ron, les habia quedado claro que de no aceptarla el se la quedaria.  
  
-"¿Si?, ¿a que hora?"- La sonrisa picara desaparecio de Genkai rapidamente, practicamente les lanzo unos documentos y una pluma.  
  
-"Si aceptan la empresa, deben firmar aqui, aqui y aqui"- Hicieron lo que el viejujo les pedia, firmando papel tras papel, hoja tras hoja, hasta que les entrego una llave, una libreta y una carpeta con papeles.  
  
-"Con esto les hago entrega oficialmente de la mansion Matsura, las empresas Matsura, su dinero como parte de herencia, todas las otras propiedades afiliadas a la herencia, etc..etc.. les aconsejo que consigan un abogado."-  
  
Fuera, en la ventana Miroku no creia a sus oidos. El primer choque vino con la herencia. Despues que les entregaban todo hasta las famosas y multi- extra-recontra-millonarias empresas Matsura. Y ahora al fin cuando ya se estaba recuperando de tanto golpe psicologico, dicen que les entregan la mansion y todos los demas bienes y fortuna del difunto ese.  
  
Al menos tenia algo buenisimo con lo que acabar con esa chica Kagome. La custodia seria toda de su clienta, por muy mala espina que eso le causase. El trabajaba para ella y era un trabajo honrado no como el de meretriz.  
  
Pfft, tan linda que era la amiga de Kagome y ahora era multimillonaria, no lo tomaria ni en cuenta. Tenia una suerte de hormiga con las mujeres, o lo rechazaban o eran transexuales y/o travestis. ¿Tendria acaso cara de trolo?.  
  
¡¡No era momento para pensar en eso!!, concentracion es lo unico que necesitaba tener en mente ahora. Este caso era sumamente importante y conociendo a Inuyasha y su desprecio por Kikyo desde que rompieron, el caso deberia de ser lo ams breve y azotador posible.  
  
Pobre chica Kagome, no sabra quien o que la golpeo.  
  
wonzanaguen-wonzanaguen-wnzanaguen-wonzanaguen-wonzanaguen-wonzanaguen- wonzanaguen  
  
La reunion se llevaria a cabo a la hora de almuerzo, en la oficina central de toda la corporacion Matsura. Segun el señor Genkai, ellas debian de sentarse a la cabecera de la "mesa negra". Los cargos irian disminuyendo desde ellas hasta el otro extremo de la mesa, en donde estaria el representante de los inversionistas menores.  
  
Y asi se dispusieron en la mesa.  
  
Una señora de aspecto de directora de colegio de monjas o mejor dicho la bruja-constipada, como le dirian mas adelante sango y kagome en honor a "leyalmente rubia", (no se sientan aludidas, jeje), se levanto mirando con recelo la carne nueva. -"Nuevas ejecutivas, eh?. Su lugar en esta mesa esta a los lados no en la cabecera, ese es para el jefe"- La señora estaba sentada al lado de ellas, osea que tenia un rango bastante alto. La mujer tocio un poco haciendo ademan para que se corriesen.  
  
-"eh..."- Kagome se levanto de su asiento timidamente, tratandod e alzar la voz -"eh de informar el fallecimiento del Señor Matsura, hoy esta mañana"- un chuchicheo general se dejo oir sonoro, Kagome tocio y la gente comenzo a callar para poder escucharla.  
  
-"Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y ella es Sango Yuzasaki. El señor Matsura nos dejo en su testamento esta empresa, por ende seremos de hoy en adelante como el Señor Matsura para ustedes"-  
  
Sango tocio y miro a la señorta de antes -"Y nos sentaremos donde nos de la regalada gana"- La señora bufo y giro a cabeza.  
  
Sango que habia salido de un colegio Tecnico, sabia mas o menos que hacer en una empresa. Ella se encargo se llevar la reunion de ese dia, poniendolas a ambas al tanto de lo consernia a los movimientos que estaba teniendo la empresa. La gente se acercaba a ellas y trataba de hacer buenas migas, pero Kagome y Sango no se dejaban influenciar por esas caras amistosas que en cualquier momento las podian apuñalar en la espalda. Al terminar la junta, todos se pararon de sus asientos.  
  
La señora de apariencia antipatica de antes hablaba con una señora regordeta de cara simpatica y un joven que parecia haber comido un limon. Hablaban bastante bajo, Kagome trataba de escucharles disimuladamente mientras hablaba con Sango y ottra jovencita de su edad.  
  
Sango movio a mano frente al rostro de Kagome. Esta la miro un todavia concentrada en la conversacion -"Ella es Sam, era la secretaria del señor Matsura"- Ambas se estrecharon las manos presentandoe.  
  
-"Kagome Higurashi"-  
  
-"Samantha McBell"- la joven sonrio ampliamente. Yo la conosco penso Kagome ¿Pero de donde?.  
  
-"¡¡Tu rostro me es familiar!! ¿nos conociamos?"- Samantha sonrio un mas y los mechones crespos de su rostro los hecho hacia atras, como en una cola de caballo.  
  
-"¡¡SAMANTHA!!, ¡¡No te habia reconocido!!"- Se abrazaron ambas -"Estas tan cambiada sin tu cabello liso y sin tierra en la cara"- ambas rieron.  
  
Se conocian de una de las casas de adopcion en donde habia estado Kagome, en ese tiempo habian sido algo asi como...grandes amigas, o lo que se pueda hacer en un mes de amistad al maximo. o Era increible para ambas encontrarse en esta situacion.  
  
-"Sam me estaba preguntando acaso podia ser ahora nuestra secretaria, ya que con la muerte de su jefe su contrato quedo nulo"-  
  
-"Claro, claro!"- las tres sonrieron -"no hay problema....pero debes informarnos sobre toda la gente de aqui"-  
  
Sam miro hacia los lados -"La primera persona por conocer, seria la vieja- menopausica......."-  
  
Continuara.... NDA: Se que kisas este capitulo resulta tedioso de leer!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAA al menos ami me parecio!!! :( no se ke me pasa!! pero lo ke les puedo decir es ke el proximo capitulo sin falta aparece INUYASHA!!! kuiiiiii! bntoaia no aparece pork ai ke hacer los preparativos ...los redoble tambores...etc...etc...  
  
¿quieren mi problema diario?, ¡¡les dare mi problema diario!!. Aqui les va.  
  
Bueno, este es mi primer año con el sistema de planes electivos, (para los que no sepan que es eso es cuando pasas a tercero medio, te hacen elejir entre los planes que pueden ser Artistico, matematico, biologo, humanista, biologo-matematico, etc..etc..) yo todavia no entiendo como me fui a meter al plan Biologo. Llegamos y el profesor nos dio su tipica charla sobre algun tema sin hablamos mucho....lo que deberiamos estudiar...o algun otro lio. Luego fue como caer en montaña rusa, ¡¡No se detuvo nunca!!, por decirles que anote minimo 5 hojas de apuntes, mi mano aun me duele por eso. TT me sentia perdidisima, terminaba de anotar algo y el profesor seguia ablando en camara rapida, io anotaba i anotaba, hasta que en un momento las letras se me enredaban y no sabia que estaba escribiendo. Ahora que lo pienso, fue genial, pesado pero genial. Nunca habia sentido tanto interes por la biologia, antes...me kedaba dormida en las clases i veia el reloj cada 5 minutos. Ahora lo veia, sí, pero para saber cuanto rato llevaba hablando sin respirar el profesor. Eso fue en Biologia 1, en biologia general con la materia de la homestasis no perdi el hilo de la historia, i hasta ahora me acuerdo perfectamente de lo que nos hablo el profesor. TT nunca habia prestado tanta atencion. Me siento como una ke no soy...porke de reesponsable no tengo nada, y apenas eo cosas biologas.... extraño extraño... Wa me fui por las ramas i no dije lo ke tenia ke decir. El problema con el plan, es que no veo mucho a mis comperos de curso, solo veo a algunos. Y me falta una de mis mejores amigas que quedo en el plan biologo 2 (eramos tantos que nos dividieron en dos planes biologos, ke locura!!!). kisas ese es mi unico problema de ahora. Que me siento alejada de mis amigos de siempre, ademas de que me cuesta sentirme a gusto con la gente nueva. fome el problema...pero es mi problema de ahora.  
  
Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo =P 


End file.
